la apostol de dios
by la noche eterna
Summary: los hechos al reciente ataque de la capital del pais enemigo la mayor se el otorgo titulos de nobleza y na plantacion de vino ,todo seria maravilloso sino fuera por el hecho de que su plantacion esta situada en una posicion donde ella puede partir hacia los diferentes frentes,ademas de que despues de beber algo paso ella desperto al lado de su linda teniente ambas desnudas que paso


capitulo 2 un bello despertar de tanya

La teniente degurecraft ,despues de haber conseguido tantos meritos en sus recientes batallas ademas de sus logros al crear un ala de magos que fueron capases de conquistar uno de los frentes que habian estado en un estado de batalla estancado por varios años y ademas de acestar un ataque directo a la capital de uno de los paises enemigos

La tenienta tanya por fin habia sido acendida a mayor despues de mostrar el poder militar de su ala al atacar la capital enemiga de uno de los paises con los que estaban en guerra

Por esos meritos ella termino siendo acendida con el rango de mayor y su titulo de noble permanente ya que aun que todavia era un caballero

Ella antes era una caballero y eso la convertia en una noble pero como no podia pasar el titulo a la siguiente generacion

Eso solo la convertia en una noble de una generacion ,pero con el rango de caballero hereditario ,eso hacia que obtuviera el rango de noblesa hereditario ya que ella poseia un titulo que le permitia tener propiedades y sirvientes y por lo cual su vida segura con comodidades se hacia mas cercana

Aun que esto ultimo no le importaba ya que ella siempre era devota al trabajo constante para asi no perder la sensacion de hacerlo uno mismo

Cosa que ocacionaria que tanto sus superiores como sus subordinados pensaran que ella era alguien debota a sus obligaiones labporales y por eso muchos superiores del ejercito y compñeros sentian una gran admiracion por la teniente que a sus ojos era un gran ejemplo de lo que un soldado debia ser ,ya que ella siempre poni el deber antes que a su vida

Pero lo que muchos de los que servian o trabajaban con la teniente degurecraf ,era que ella tenia tres cualidades que la hacian admrable

Primero ,ella simpre daba prioridad aldeber antes que a su vida

Segundo ,que ella aunque fuera muy estrita o cruel en algunas ocaciones ,siempre velaba por el bien de sus ohombres en cualquier situacion

Tercero ,una vez que la conocias bien ya sea en el campo de batalla o en la escuela militar ,no podias llegar a odiarla por que ella demostraba una lealtad y pasion que hacia que cualquiera simpatizara con ella desde lo mas profundo de su corazon

Tanya degurecraf era loque muchos llamarian una apostol de dios ,por que apesar de su enorme poder y talento ella siempre se esforzaba en ser una evota reyente

Habiendo pasado ya casi una semana desde la primera mision del batallon de magos aereos acargo de la teniente tanya degurecraft donde ella junto con su ala le pusieron fin a uno de los frentes que llevaba varios años en un estado de no avance y con ello dar un golpe directo a la capital de uno de los paises enemigos

Por ese acto de gran meritismo de guerra al enfrentar a una gran fuerza e combate enemigo y ademas de asestar un ataque contra una de las fabricas de armas que se encontraban en la capital del pais enemigo, la mayor habia sido recompensada con territorios y un titulo de noblesa como caballero que podia pasar a la siguiente generacion ,en otras palabras la mayor ahora era una verdadera noble

Eso le permitiria a tanya dar lo mejor de si misma para poder tener la vida apacible que tanto deseaba ,pero algo habia pasado que ponia en peligro sus planes o mas bien habia alterado de forma drastica la ruta que ella misma habia elejido para su futura vida tranquila y segura

El hecho de que ella hora mismo estaba acostada desnuda y recargando su cara contra los enormes pechos de su ayudante la recien acendida teniente viktorya serebrakord una bella adolencente de alrededor de 16 años de edad quien tenia una bella figura en la cual se notaban su delgada y cintura ,sus largas y bellas piernas ,su bien formado trasero y si esos enormes pechos que la mayor degurecraft no habia sacado de su mente desde la primera vez que la vio ,con unos bellos ojos azules y un cabello corto hasta la nuca ella era la asistente y ayudante personal de la mayor tanya degurecraft y desde hace un tiempo la chica por la que se volvio su interes amisotoso y emocional mas no del tipo de amigs de escuela ,pero si del tipo romantico donde ambas serian una pareja de torolos enamorados

Pero esos sentimientos se estaban descontrolando y ella no sabia como lidiar con una relacion considerando que en su vida pasada como un asalariado ella no habia conocido a nadie especial

La mañana habia llegado ella aun descansaba en los esponjosos pechos de suasistente ,pero habia un problema que la preocupaba bastante a la mayor y era que ella no recordaba como fue que paso todo y mas aun por que tenia un rosario en el cuello el cual parecia una reliquia de una iglesia ,esas eran las dudas de la pequeña rubia mientras intentaba safarse del fuerte abrazo al que estaba siendo sometida por la chica de amable sonrisa

-Piensalo degurecraft ,tu como dejaste o mas bien como te permitiste poder poner tus manos sobre tu subordinada

Tanya no podia alejase de los suaves pechos de su bella asistente que no la dejaba separarse de ella y aunque no lo admitiera el rostro de tanya mostraba una sonrisa muy abierta al sentir tan bella sensacion como los enormes pechos de victorya

-¿Como lo permitirste?,bueno no lo niego ella es amable ,linda y tiene un gran encanto y una agradable personalidad y esas son cosas que me gustan en una compañera ,pero ella es mi subordinada y no se de que familia viene o si da la casualidad de que ella es de una familia con ciertos valores diferentes a los mios ellos podrian pensar que le puse las manos en una mienbro de su familia solo por que ella es mi subirdinada y eso haria que los altos mandos piensen que me aprovecho de mi pocision para hacer lo que quiera con mis subordiunados y eso no significaria nada bueno para mi carrera

Tanya quien seguia apricionada por los pechos de su yudante victorya mientras ambas estaban abrazadas de manera tierna y ambas desnudas con la ropa de ambas chicas regada por toda la habitacion y eso solo podia significar una cosa

Era el hecho de que ella entendia muy bien como un adulto mentalmente y era el hecho de que ella y su ayudante tuvieron una noche llena de pasio ,amor ,sexo y mucho mas y eso se habiaconfirmado con la forma en que vicktorya se desperto y la saludo con un calido y gentil beso ,el cual fue un acto que dejo sin palabras a la seria y firme mayor degurecraft

-No lo puedo creer degurecraft

Mientras ella seguia pensando en el por que de las cosas una y otra vez noto algo en su cuello que no habia notado antes

-Eh ,¿ por que tengo un rosaria en mi cuello?, y mas importante ,¿desde cuando lo llevo puesto?

La mirada de tanya se poso en el bello adorno que llevaba en el cuello ,mientras intentaba recordar desde cuando lo llevaba pero no le venia a la mente con claridad

-Parece que lo llevo desde hace dias atras ,aun que no estoy segura desde cuando me lo puse ,pero tengo la certeza que lo llevo conmigo un buen tiempo para no habermelo quitado o de haberme dado cuenta antes

Mientras usaba una de las manos que no era aprisionado por las enormes y esponjosas atraciones de viktorya ,tanya tomo el rosario en su mano para poder acercarcelo yuy verlo mas de cerca

Y rcuerdo ,fue un regalo e las madres dell orfanato cuando me gradue de la practicas del ejercito,pero pense que lo habia dejado en la base ,entonces por que lo estoy usando si estoy en mis dias libres

Pensaba para si misma la rubia mientras veia el cuerpo desnudo de su hermosa amante ,mientras la luz del sol por la mañana empezaba a entrar en la habitacion

-Apesar de que te gusta y aunque ambas son chicas lo cual complica un poco las cosas debido a que no he investigado si las relaciones entre parejas del mismo sexo son legales o incluso aceptadas en el impero o en el mundo de esta era

Ese hecho suponia un problem para tanya debido a que ella tenia una edad de 10 años de edad y aunque es una soldado y a participado en muchas batallas ,esta el hehco de que ella es legalmente una niña y su compañera la cual la esta brazando mientras abas estan completa mente desnudas tenia una edad de almenos 16 años y por eso mismo ella y era consierada una adulta debio a que la edad en que uno se considera un adulto en el imperio es de los 16 años

Debido a que los soldados escasean por las constantes batallas que ha tenido el imperio al estar rodeado depaises que son enemigos ,por eso el imperio hace mucho tiempo puso una ley donde los niños podian enlistarse en el ejercito cuando llegaran a la adultez y debido a ese hecho se impuso una ley donde los jovenes que llegaran a los 16 años de edad podian convertirse en adultos responsables y con todos los privilejios y obligaciones que eso implica incluido el derecho a poder enlistarse en el ejercito

-Si entiendo esto desde un punto de vista lateral yo soy una menor y ella ya es considerada una adulta ,y es posible que ella este cometiendo un crimen al dormr con una niña mientras estan solas en una gran mansion sin que nadie las detuuviera de hacer lo e¿que sea que pasoesta noche pasada ,asi que entonces como te permitiste hacer esto ya que aun que sea una chica ahora

Tanya miraba fijmente el bello rostro de su dormiente amante quien solo podia dejarse llevar por el momento de estar junto a la chica de la cual se habia enamorado

Ella era una bella dama que conocio por el momento en el que el alto mando la mando a un campo de batalla donde mostro su gran habilidad para el combate y la estrateguia mientras ella era hija de una familia noble que no podia mandar al heredero al campo de batalla y por eso enviaron a su egundo hijo ,quien ni mas ni menos era esta bella y torpe chica quien solo deseaba vivir pacificamente en una zona segura siendo nada mas que una simple asistente

Por eso ,siendo ella que termino en el campo de batalla ya sea por suerte o desgracia ,solo podia ser una carne de cañon ,por lo que fue una suerte para ella quien solo podia aun con todas sus torpesas iniciales y pateticos momentos ser una ayudante de un soldado en acenso mientras ella que habia sovrebiido al sangriento campo de batalla siendo una cobarde e incompetente niña ,ser una bella dama quien siempre brillara

Pero ahora que se habia vuelto una bella mujer que incluso en un campo lleno de sangre y suciedad ,podria mostrar una belleza increible que atraeria a cualquier hombre

-!Que¡ ,¿ que es este sentimiento que tengo ?

Tanya solo podia sentir cierto enojo al pensar que vicktorya pdria ser alejda de ella por algun hombre de alta pocision que l pudiera dar la seguridad que ella no podia darle al ser una chica y as aun una niña de 10 años de edad,claro pronto en dos meses tendria los 11años ,pero eso no importaba ella seguia siendo una niña

-Acaso tlo que siento son celos ,ella es mi y no se la entregare a nadie sin importar quien sea mi rival yo la tendre para mi

Desde la vista de otros ella era una niña de 10 años de edad ,pero mentalmente tanya era un adulto y sobre todo un caballero que respetas las relaciones y los pasos que tienes que llegar para asi poder ser util a la sociedad,si tienes que calmarte antes que nada por que asi no podras pensar en lo que has hecho y ni siquiera hablar de una forma de solucionarlo ,pero antes dormire un poco esto es demasiado comodo pcomo paradejarlo sin antes disfrutar un poco de la calma de mis vacaciones

La bella comandante dejo salir un leve suspiro mientras se dejaba llevar por el aromatranquilizzador de su asistente mientras aun dejaba repozar su durmiente rostro sobre los enorme pechos de su dorida amante

Todo esto mientras esperaba que nada malo pase durante estas cortas vacaciones que bien sabe por experiencia ,no duraran mucho

disculpen que sea algo corto,pero como su tirtulo lo dice trata sobre un bello despeertar de una chica que es amada y ama sin darse cuenta

disculpen por tardar tanto ,pero estare subiendo fics desde hoy hasta el lunes de varias series asi como de algunos nuevos que subire ,ya que de por unas cosas me entere de que puedo subir tanto fics de series y mangas que existen ,como de fics de mangas que no estan en las listas ,apenas lo siento ya que eh tardado mucho en subir cocntyinuacioones pero desde ahora tomare mas enserio la escritura de mis fic por lo que gracias y sigan leyendo mis historiasya que apenas soy alguien que intenta entender mejor lo q ue hace una historia buena y una historia entretenida y llamativa


End file.
